bitter sweet revenge love lasts forever
by emminema
Summary: 50 years after edward left , Bella gets revenge on victoria and laurent for killing her-she kills them , but only shortly after notices there working for the volturi. what will they do?what has tanya done?is charlie a vampire?what will she do? ExB swearin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 hearing damage – Thom Yorke . ( awesome song)

B POV

My long brown curly hair , blowing into my face. The fresh , crisp breeze blowing past me. My quiet giggle. My legs and arms , powered up ; as what felt like i was running at the speed of light.

I didn't understand what the giggling was about. Murdering a vampire isn't the most clever thing to do. Well 2 vampires. Especially when you learn that they now working for the Volturi after you kill them. I guess that paybacks a bitch , an that payback doesn't usually run smoothly.

I stopped in my tracks , thinking back to my human life. I remember him. My dad. The wolf transformation, and that day were everything came crumbing down. The strawberry blond hair. The dreadlocks, the voice of a woman , which dripped with revenge. 3 powerful vampires , against a weak human was fair. 2 were gone , one was left. I didn't know who that person was the the time ,until Victoria said the name. She sneered the name Tanya. Thoughts flooded to me. Tanya. As in the Tanya Denali. The vampire that lusted after Edward. I understood what she did. She thought that killing me would make Edward run after her. Well.... that wasn't going to happen , An well.... it didn't.

She made a fool out of herself. She joined the Cullens. She only killed me out of spite. Jealousy. She hated me because of that. I hated her because of what she had done to me. I hated her for what shes trying to do now. How much would i love to get my hands on her. She wouldn't be able to do anything.

Me as a vampire consisted of 2 powers. My shield. Nothing could get through it. Mind reading, manipulating my emotions , the future . Just basically most powers. Second , i could pinch peoples powers and use it against them. It was pretty cool.

I only chose to stay alive because of one thing. One day i hope that maybe I could get re-united with my dad. I remember seeing him a few years back. Hunting. I was so confused at first. I mean why was my dad hunting. Then something clicked. Vampire. He didn't look a day older from what i had remember of him from my human life. One day , the whole family would have to know. I missed them , so much. Even though they left me.

I blamed Edward for everything after he left. Believing him for saying he didn't love me. But i always knew, deep down what he was trying to do. He left to protect me. To protect my soul. He believed that he didn't have one, and if i became what he had become i would lose my soul. He was my everything. When he went , my soul went with him.

I traced my right wrist from were James had bit all those years ago. If tears could fall , I'm sure they would right now. It brought back the memories. The pain panged in my none-beating heart.

' YOUR ALIVE!' a screechy voice said from behind me. I spun round vampire speed , to face probably my worst nightmare at the moment. Tanya.

' No, I'm just standing in front of you. You might of thought you killed me, and taking everything from me, but your far off. Maybe i haven't got it back yet, but i could easily get it back.'

' Get it back. Why don't you go get it back then. Not like Eddie would want you.' She sneered.

'Edward doesn't want you Tanya. Get the stupid delusion out of that thick skull of yours.' Then lunged for me, pushing me over, as she pinned me to the ground. She started punching me, i pushed her off , and ragged her hair. She yelped out in pain, as a large chunk came out in my hand. I laughed loudly. She trying bitting me on my neck. I moved my right wrist in the way to defend myself . He tight mouth came into contact with my bit mark on my arm , an i screeched out.

I pushed her away from me , and began speeding off. Tanya didn't follow. I ran right into Canadian territory, My head getting confused and everything messing up. Last thing i remember was my head smacking on the floor, deep within the forest.

E POV

' Arrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Tanya walked though the front door screeching again. I rolled my eyes. ' Stupid bitch ragged out my hair.' i was sat in the dinning room, with Emmett and Charlie. They were watching the football game. Emmett turned to face Tanya, a booming laugh erupting from him throat.

' nice bold patch Tanya . ' He sniggered away. Charlie Laughed to. I lifted my head. Tanya was standing there holding some of her hair that had been pulled out. I began chuckling.

' WTF EDWARD.' She shouted.

' wtf , who the fuck......' i said.

Charlie looked at me. He forgave me for what i had done to Bella. I explained to him after we found him nearly dead in the forest. He understood. He never blamed me for her death. How much i would just love to hold her again.

To Be Continued.

Hey , hey , hey ! I HOPE YOU enjoyed the first chapter. Review please.

Reviews are better that Rpattz hair xD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Parallel worlds – Elliot Minor

B POV

The eyes opened. Everything seemed ... hazy. My eyes darted round the surrounding area. It was the pitch black of night, but i could see everything. Then it hit me. Why had i fainted? Vampires don't just faint.

My mind flickered back to what had happened earlier on with Tanya. The fight. The bite! Shit! The bite. I ripped my right arm up from underneath my body and looked at it. The place were James had bit me all those years ago , inflamed. What the heck ! Again , this wasn't possible. Or maybe this had just made vampire history along with my fainting spell.

I stood up then. I held my arm into my body. What could i do? Chop my arm off? That wasn't going to work. My skin was impenetrable. If i took an axe to my arm , the axe would have the damage , not me. 2 chose , the volturi. They were already out to get me. But that would mean i would be giving up the reason to stay alive. We reasons really. Tanya needed payback. Death. no. that wasn't an option. I would have the entire Denali coven and possibly some of the Cullen clan on my aswell. Rosalie. I knew she would side with Tanya. She hated me. I never understood the real reason. Then Emmett would side with her. I don't really know about the others.

Option 3. Carlisle and my dad. Maybe that was the best idea. Carlisle had been living since what.... the 16th century. Maybe he might have known about other accounts of what was happening to me. Maybe it was time for the coven to know that I'm not buried 6 feet under , or my body sunk 20,000 leagues under the sea.

I missed my Dad. I missed Edward. I missed everything. I stood up then. I was set on going to see them again. Maybe one at a time. Just to let them know. They had a right. Charlie. I knew they back in Forks, considering that was were i was before. I knew Volturi would go there first as well hoping i was there. I felt strangely calm. The Volturi. Shouldn't i be trembling in my converse right now. I wasn't scared of them. None there powers worked on me. Aro's . Jane's . i didn't think Alecs worked on me either. Alec and Jane had to 2 of the most powerful Vampires in the history. They had never any human / vampire like me who could stop the power from reacting on them , and also manipulate the power and force it back on them.

I knew they wouldn't kill me , they just might hold me hostage or something.

I forced my legs , and began running. Hopefully , this would work out right. If it didn't, everything would come crumbing down.

E POV

sat in my room. I looked at the tattered picture of Bella and me. 50 years ago. None of us knew what happened, not even Charlie.

Charlie had a pretty good power. He could change the weather. Which was pretty cool considering that he's police chief and that he's always off an about everywhere. I remember when me and Emmett and found him. I was planning on going back . Try an Apologize to Bella. We were through the forest, when we heard the cry. We ran to it to find Charlie , lying in a pool of his own blood , wearing a black suit. I remember him keep calling out , shes gone. After his change he explained to me. I just couldn't believe it had happened. An how come we didn't see anything?

TBC

yoo ! People. This is a short chapter. I'm hoping that you like it. Whats gonna happen? Is someone gonna get to Bella before She gets to Charlie.

Review please =D

Reviews make the New Moon movie come to stores quicker. ( this warrant will run out by the 22nd of March. xD)


End file.
